The End of Boredom
by SiFi270
Summary: Lauren Faust sends Andrew Hussie a valentines card. What could she possibly have planned?


A/N: I bet you thought Yuki/Mikuru was _the_ OTP for me. And for a while, so did I. But this valentines, I will show you _the_ OTP. Ladies and gentlemen, Andrew Hussie/Lauren Faust. Faussie.

* * *

><p>"Mister Hussie?" Ms. Paint, the classiest artist in all of Prospit, knocked gently on the door. "There's a letter for you. It seems to be a Valentines card."<p>

"Valentines!" Andrew Hussie rubbed his hands together in excitement. "What a day! Ms. Paint, do you know what's so special about Valentines for me?"

"What is it, Mister Hussie?" She tilted her head.

"It's the one day I bring my characters closer together instead of killing them off!" He declared proudly. "Show me the card!"

Ms. Paint nodded as she produced a pink envelope decorated with stars, hearts, and horseshoes. Andrew accepted the letter and opened it.

"Huss." He read aloud. "Meet me in Princess Celestia's castle in Canterlot at 3PM. Hoping to see you very soon, L F." He put the letter down. "L F? What do those letters have to do with DNA? What kind of awful fantroll is..." He paused, reaching once more for the letter. "Celestia... Canterlot... Very soon? Ms. Paint, do you know what this means?"

"That equines will haunt you forever?" She guessed.

"No, I already worked that one out long ago." He said. "It means that my fanbase and the brorses are going to be very upset. To Canterlot!"

* * *

><p>Lauren Faust paced nervously back and forth as she waited for her guest.<p>

"Is something wrong, mother?" Celestia approached her with a worried look on her face. "You've been like this for an hour now. I haven't seen you this nervous since... Well, since you started on this show!"

"What time is it?" Lauren asked hastily. "Do I look humanoid or equine right now? Where's Andrew?"

"It's... Half past two..." Her daughter answered. "You look equine, and... Andrew?" Her pupils narrowed until they were the size of pin-pricks. "Oh... Oh no... Mother, you _didn__'__t_!"

"Surprise!" Andrew barged through the front door. "This had better be important. I was in the middle of making the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Thanksgiving Special!"

"Andrew!" Lauren ran excitedly towards him. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you! I have something _very_ important to tell you."

"I'm... Half an hour early..." He noted. "So what is it?"

"Andrew..." Her voice lowered down to a whisper. "I... I love you, Andrew. Will you be my very special somepony this Hearts and Hooves day?"

Andrew raised his left hand and wiggled his fingers. "There may be a problem with that..."

"You mean..." Tears began to form in Lauren's eyes. "You won't...?"

"Well, I..." He nervously scratched his head.

Just then, Lauren's despair caused Discord to break out of his stone prison.

"Ha-_ha_!" He cried triumphantly. "After another thousand years I'm free! It's time to bring about the end of the universe!"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "But it hasn't even been a thous..."

Just then, the universe ended. And, as you'd expect, Lord English arrived as a result.

"WHAT A PEACEFUL UNIVERSE THIS HAS BEEN." He bellowed. "I INTEND TO GO BACK AND CHANGE THAT." His massive Cairo Overcoat transformed into two halves of a sarcophagus, both of which joined together around him before disappearing into the past.

"Oh, what an idea!" Discord clapped his hands excitedly as he too began to disappear. "I am _so_ there!"

Celestia's eyes burned with rage. "Oh, now look what you've done!" She chastised. "I suppose now you expect me or the Elements of Harmony to go out there and fix this. Well, allow me to be the first ever in Equestria to say; Fuck that! You and my mother are going back in time and you're going to fix this _together_! Do you understand?"

"Waaaaaaaay ahead of ya." Andrew jumped onto Lauren's back and pointed straight ahead. With a reluctant nod, she flew in that direction. Upon reaching 80MPH, she began to leave a trail of flaming rainbows behind her, and as soon as she hit 88, the two disappeared completely, leaving naught but a Sonic Rainboom to signify that they were ever there to begin with.

* * *

><p>"So do you have a plan?" Lauren asked. "I'm fairly sure our author powers alone won't be able to stand up against those two."<p>

"Do I have a plan?" Andrew began to laugh hysterically. "Do _I_ have a plan? Do I have a _plan_? Do I _hav_No. No I do not. How about you?"

"I was thinking we could defeat them using the power of _love_..." She sighed. "But that doesn't seem very likely to work given the circumstances."

"Lauren Faust!" His eyes widened. "Are you saying that I am _incapable_ of love? That is just so untrue! Why, I'm the lovingest person ever! Just ask anyone!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Ryan North finished the latest episode of Dinosaur Comics and sighed loudly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen here..." He demanded. "We are going to stop these two, and we are going to stop them using the power of <em>love<em>, and we are going to stop them using the power of _love_ between you and me."

Lauren grew teary once more. "You... You really mean...?"

"You're welcome." He smiled.

And with that, they finally arrived in the past. Or rather, what was left of it.

"YOU ARE ALREADY TOO LATE." Lord English bellowed. "DISCORD AND I HAVE TORN THIS WORLD TO SHREDS, AND YOU TWO ARE NEXT."

"Oh, are we next?" Andrew climbed off Lauren's back and assumed a fighting stance. "_Are_ _we_ _next_? _ARE_ _WE_ _NEXT_? No."

"_You__'__re_ next, Lord English." Lauren's horn began to glow. "You and that freak over there. You two are going _down_."

"Oh, please..." Discord waved his hand dismissively. "What could you two possibly hope to do to us? You have no weapons! No defenses! No plan!"

"And doesn't that scare you to death!" Andrew grinned. "Lauren Faust?"

"Yes, Andrew Hussie?" She displayed a similar grin.

"...I love you."

Discord's pupils narrowed until they were the size of pin-pricks. "Oh... Oh no..."

"They _didn__'__t_..." Lord English breathed.

"We're just about to!" Andrew turned around and began to move closer to Lauren, who immediately realized what he had in mind. Before either Discord or Lord English could comprehend what was happening, the two were engaged in sloppy makeouts.

Moments later, both Discord and Lord English were nothing more than statues.

Lauren finally broke away for air. "Andrew, that was incredible!" She declared. "We just saved the multiverse by making out!"

"Who cares about the universe?" He dismissed. "We're each other's very special someponies now! We can do anything!"

The two stared awkwardly at one another for a while.

"So..." She tried to scratch her head, only to remember that she was still in equine form. "You said you were working on a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Thanksgiving Special?"

"Oh yeah, that!" He laughed. "I was thinking, maybe, Sweet Bro eats too much turkey, and so the next few panels show him expanding until he's larger than the earth itself, and then it... Just kind of ends. I dunno."

* * *

><p>AN: And this is why having ideas is a wonderful thing, but only when I do it.


End file.
